


You're My Favorite Thing in the Universe

by rainzieli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Set After Season 6, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's hinted that lance went to shiro for advice on how to come out, lance comes out as bisexual, the other characters are briefly mentioned but this is mostly just focused on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainzieli/pseuds/rainzieli
Summary: During the team's roadtrip to Earth, a lot had happened. They’d saved many enslaved planets that they crossed, encountered many fleets of Galra ships, but most importantly, they finally had time to have fun with each other again. To play games. To enjoy each other’s presence.This was no different with Keith and Lance.





	You're My Favorite Thing in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble I wrote down. I wanted to get the idea out of my head.

During the team's roadtrip to Earth, a lot had happened. They’d saved many enslaved planets that they crossed, encountered many fleets of Galra ships, but most importantly, they finally had time to have fun with each other again. To play games, mess around and enjoy each other’s presence.

 

This was no different with Keith and Lance.

 

When Keith first got back to the team, nothing was normal. Considering the fact that everything was going wrong and they were surrounded by the possibility of death at the time, that was an inevitable feeling. The only thing was something  _ still  _ didn’t feel normal once all the chaos died down.

 

Everything was fine. Everyone was alive, but something wasn’t right. That’s when Keith noticed. Lance was quieter than usual. He still made the same jokes, he still made his presence known, but there was less of his presence. It was more distant… 

 

Lance did things on his own most the time. Not really hanging out with anyone as much as he used to. It didn’t feel right.

 

It wasn’t until Keith saw Lance training. The same look in his eyes Keith got when he was letting out all of his emotions on that damn robot, that he really knew something was going on in that paladin’s head.

 

It wasn’t until he offered to train with Lance, that he realized that the man that somehow made himself apart of everything, felt lonely.

 

Keith had never been one to talk to others much. Of course, he missed the paladins, his family, but he was still mostly quiet. Still kept to himself most of the time.

 

Maybe he’d be by himself with someone who needed some company. Someone who felt alone. A feeling Keith knew all too well.

  
So from then on during their roadtrip. Lance and Keith grew closer. They’d train together, talk, and do anything that seemed interesting in the spur of the moment. They became a duo.

 

Keith slowly started to realize that he didn’t care what they were doing, as long as he saw Lance genuinely smile. Something that seemed to never appear around the entire team, and if it did it was brief. Maybe even fake.

 

They often sit in their makeshift rooms on whatever planet they happened to be on at the time. Drinking milkshakes and playing video games, which usually ended with them throwing pillows at each other in an attempt to make the other lose.

 

They got closer and closer. It got to the point where Keith had seen Lance cry a few times and tried his best to comfort him. Vowing to himself that he’d always try his best to return his right hand man’s smile to his face. Where it fitted and belonged.

 

\--

 

“Hey, Lance”

 

“Hey,” empty words filled the air as they drifted off into the horizon.

 

“I got you a milkshake,” Keith said, sitting down next to Lance.

 

He peaked over to his side, seeing the small twitch of Lance’s lips as they perked up.

 

“Thanks, mullet,” he took a sip of the milkshake. “Is it just your job to come over here with a milkshake everytime you see me sitting alone?” Lance joked, letting out a breathy laugh.

 

“It cheers you up.”

 

“Aww…” Lance teased, “I always knew you were a sweetheart buried under that emo exterior.”

 

_ Sweetheart. _

 

Keith let out a laugh, as he playfully shoved Lance’s arm. “I’d like to point out that I can easily shove you off the edge of this cliff.”

 

Lance was silent for a second before he through his head back laughing. Keith was awed at the sight and felt a weird pulse in his chest.  


 

“And let this pretty face go to waste? You’d never.”

 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” Keith said casually, looking off in the distance as he sipped onto his milkshake. _What was making his heart beat so fast?  
_

 

\--

 

Keith eventually realized what he was feeling. He had a crush on Lance, but he tried to shove the feelings away. Lance was straight, he’d never feel the same.

 

At least that’s what he thought until Lance came out as bisexual.

 

\--

 

They were all staying at yet another planet. The inhabitants of the area were kind enough to give them a little place to stay for a while. (The team needed to stock up on some more supplies).

 

On the third night, they were all eating dinner together. Everyone was happily chatting away. Except one person. Lance.

 

He looked tense. He was looked at people when they talked, he was still listening. But when no one was there to listen to he’d look down at his food, and twirl his spork around the food before eating it. 

 

Lance, Shiro, and Pidge had just gotten back from a mission. They were gathering intel on the garla. They were trying to keep updated on what was happening in the empire, specifically with Sendak.

 

Each of the three paladins chimed in with their own overviews of the missions. How everything went. What exactly happened.

 

When they finally finished, Allura asked, “Anything else?”

 

That’s when Lance put his spork down, the clatter made it sound like he dropped it.

 

His already tense body grew tenser and he said carefully, “There’s something I’d like to say.”

 

Lance looked nervous, which wasn’t a common sight.

 

“I…” he started, clearing his throat. “Man, I thought this would be a little easier.”

 

He let out an empty laugh and glanced towards where Shiro was sitting. He had a supporting smile on his face and a thumbs up.

 

Lance let out a deep breath and let the words come out, “I’m bisexual!”

 

He said it rushed. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before letting out a cheer. Eventually everyone was giving him a hug.

 

Keith joined in the hug of course. His mind drowned out the voices of others, it wasn’t that he didn’t care he was just shocked. All he could do was smile at Lance to let him know he supported him.

 

When all the others left the room. Keith and Lance were the only ones left.

 

Keith said a simple, “I’m proud of you.” as Lance started walking out the kitchen as well.

 

Lance stopped and turned his head over his shoulder. Softly smiling at Keith. A smile that practically made Keith’s heart leap out of his chest.

 

“Thanks,” Lance said as he continued walking out the door.

 

Keith had spent so long convincing himself that he didn’t have a chance with Lance because he was straight. He was wrong.

 

Now he didn’t really know what to do.

 

\-- 

 

Their relationship still progressed from there. It was the same feeling as before but something new was mixed in. It felt like they had nothing holding them back. Something that had always been there, but was being covered. Now it was uncovered. They both liked each other.

  
Keith couldn’t pinpoint when he realized Lance liked him back, but when he found out, he was positive Lance knew of the mutuals feelings too. It was only a matter of time before one of them confessed. And eventually they did. 

 

The first person to confess was Keith. It was after a battle. Well, after he had gotten out of a healing pod.

 

\--

 

There was an ambush, a lot had happened. Keith vividly remembered Lance telling him that he’d always have his back. He remembers promising Lance the same.

 

He remembers them fighting back to back, until they got separated.

 

He remembers Lance trying to fight off the galra general.

 

Remembers the shot he heard behind him. A yell of fear from Lance. The searing pain that shot through his leg and hip. The sound of a body hitting the ground, another shot, then running footsteps accompanied by an enraged yell. The sound of a sword spinning through the air as it ripped through a sentry. The sentry that had shot Keith down.

 

Keith remembers Lance picking him up into his lap. How Keith had grasped onto Lance’s hand with all the strength he had left to let him know he was still alive. How Keith could barely seem to keep his eyes open, yet for some reason kept a death grip on the other boy’s hand.

 

The last thing Keith remembers was all the soft, gentle murmurs of reassurance. “The teams gonna be here soon. Just stay with me, alright sweetheart?”

 

_ Sweetheart…  _

 

\--

 

After Keith had exited the healing pod, landing in Lance’s arms. The team helped him get back up and running.

 

But when everyone went off to do their own things again. Keith searched for Lance. He didn’t want to wait any longer.

 

The confession was a simple, “Lance, I love you.” A confession that lead to Lance asking Keith to be his boyfriend. Ending with the two in a tight embrace.

 

Keith melted into the hug, but after a bit he lifted his head and whispered into Lance’s ear. “I think now would be a good time to let you know I’m asexual, right?”

 

Lance’s grip stiffened, but quickly loosened.

 

“That’s okay right?” Keith questioned, a little unsure.

 

Lance let out a breathy laugh before saying, “Of course, sweetheart. Thanks for letting me know.”

 

_ His sweetheart. I’m his.  _

 

Hugging Lance was Keith’s new favorite thing in the universe.

 

\--

 

They had took things slow from then on, but two weeks later was a night Keith would  _ never  _ forget.

 

Their first kiss.

 

\--

 

The two were sitting near a cliff’s edge. A large lake was beyond the drop. Up above was a clear view of the sky. A clear view of the stars.

 

Both of them were doing their usual. Talking while holding hands, occasionally dropping their voices to a silence as they listened to the wind and each other’s breathing. Holding each other in a gentle embrace.

 

The cliff was quiet. Everything felt calm and relaxed.

 

Lance turned his head towards his boyfriend’s, and Keith turned towards Lance thinking he was going to speak.

 

Keith felt his breath hitch as he realized how close Lance was. How everything seemed to go completely silent around him, yet at the same time grew louder and louder.

 

“Can I kiss you, sweetheart?” Lance’s question wisped through the air. It felt like it could break with the slightest of noise.

 

_ Sweetheart. Sweetheart. Sweetheart. The same echoe melted into Keith’s brain. _

 

Keith nodded and Lance leaned in as Keith closed his eyes.

 

Keith felt Lance’s nose bump against his and he opened his eyes. The two separated for a second, softly giggling at their failed attempt. Before Keith readjusted the angle of his head, leaning in again catching Lance off guard. 

 

Still, Lance managed to quickly melt into the lips against his own.

 

A few seconds in and they separated again. Smiling at each other as they pulled in for another kiss. When that kiss parted, they touched their foreheads together, lovestruck smiles plastered on their faces.

 

Keith knocked hugging Lance down to his second favorite thing in the universe. His new favorite thing was kissing Lance.

 

Lance gently pulled them both onto the planet’s grass as they cuddled up into each other.

 

Keith curled up in a ball, pressing into who he swore was the boy of his dreams. Lance rested his head on Keith’s, gently stroking some strands of Keith’s hair as he pulled Keith just a little closer.

 

“I love you” Lance barely whispered.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart” Keith said, smiling contently.

 

_ Each other’s sweethearts. _

 

They managed to fall asleep like that underneath the stars. 

 

Hopefully the team wouldn’t be too mad at them for missing breakfast in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this? I tried to write this down quickly, so some of the details are a little messy, but as I said in the beginning, I just really wanted to get this idea out of my head and out there!
> 
> -
> 
> Tumblr: https://inkedmackenzie.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/lnkedmackenzie/


End file.
